Encerrados en pociones
by chivita-black
Summary: ¿Qué llegariais ha hacer cuando hace la calor del siglo? Pues aquí lo que pasa cuando se está encerrado en un aula dos casas de hogwarts y a to el mundo le entra el venazo. Soy pésima cn los sumaris :( No sean malos es mi 1ª historia. Djn RR!
1. Cuando uno fuma demasiado chocolate

**Discla.... bla, bla bla... Seguro que os lo sabéis de memoria o... ¿no? Bueno ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos (bueno la Sharasa sí) sino de J.K. Rowling (¿Os parece bonito que lo he tenido que poner y todo?) "Lo pusiste porque te dio la gana" No me cortes el rollo Emy, hay que ver lo pesadas que llegan a ser las conciencias ¡eh!. Bueno no hablo más que me enrollo mucho. Os dejo con el 1r capi!!!!! Hasta lue!**

_**1.- ¿Qué pasa cuando uno fuma demasiado chocolate para la primera vez?**_

Las horas pasaban lentas, tan lentas que parecían semanas. El calor era insoportable, la mayoría de chicos de mi curso iban ya sin camisa, y bueno, las chicas no se atrevían a quitarse nada. Nosotros les decíamos que no nos las íbamos a comer, que era mejor sin camisa.

Y ella venga a decir que pasar calor es bueno, que los poros se abren y al sudar más se adelgaza. Las mujeres son muy raras, como la vida.

Llevábamos encerrados en el aula de pociones como medio siglo.

'Mentira, solo lleváis 9 horas aquí' 

_No me amargues._

Y por si fuera poco a alguien le han sentado mal las habas que había para cenar y no para de soltar cada olorcín que dan ganas de aplastarte contra la pared a ver si se consigue salir traspasándola.

Y resulta que estamos aquí todos encerrados por los profes, que le vamos ha hacer, los adultos también son muy raros. Se hartan ha hacernos clases, para después hartarse aún más en su casa o donde sea para corregir exámenes y más exámenes. Si alguna vez llego a ser profesor me muero. Se parecen a mis padres, mi padre no despega la vista de objetos raros en casa y cuando llega al ministerio más cosas raras para mirar, mi madre no mira cosas raras pero se tira el día limpiando y vigilando que no tengamos nada sucio que si hay algo con algún ácaro o algo le da un yuyu y ya no hay madre.

Hace medio siglo que Harry se ha lía'o a roncar y entre el calor, los ronquidos y la peste que echa alguno nos podemos morir.

Vaya Ron, parece que estamos solos.- Dijo Hermione sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre la vida, los adultos y las mujeres.- ¿Te pasa algo?

¿Eh? No, no. Yo solo estaba pensando sobre el porque estamos aquí encerrados con los de Slytherin.- Mentí.

Habéis montado 5 batallas campales y sin cuartel, habéis casi destruido un aula de trasformaciones, habéis... -

Vale, vale ya comprendí. – Dije cortándola porque o sino podría tirarse horas y horas diciendo lo que hemos hecho las serpientillas y los leoncitos.- No veas como ronca el menda ¿no?

Si... (Insertó un suspiro) -- que le vamos ha hacer, el pobre ha estado mucho tiempo en el campo de batalla.- Dijo haciendo como que se secaba una lágrima.

Joder Hermione ni que hubiésemos estado en una guerra de verdad.- Dije recostando la cabeza de Harry sobre la barriga de Neville, que también dormía.

Me puse en pie para estirar un poco las piernas, Hermione hico lo mismo. Empecemos ha caminar entre cuerpos durmientes llenos de manchitas de pintura por todas partes.

Así están mucho mejor que en movimiento ¿verdad?- Comentó Hermione intentando no tropezarse con Zabini y Malfoy. Al pasar por al lado del rubio se quedó mirándolo, nostálgica.

Ey Herm, ya sabes que es un cabrón.

Ya pero... - Comenzó a decir.

¿Pero?

Pero me hizo vivir los mejores momentos de mi vida Ron.

Aún le quieres ¿Verdad?

Para mi desgracia sí. – Dijo con pesadez. Se arrodilló frente a la cara de Malfoy y depositó un beso en la mejilla del rubio.

Hermione... - Murmuró Malfoy. Ella le acarició la cara son suavidad y luego se volvió hacia a mí.

Yo... Ron... Duermo aquí.- Dijo tan bajito que casi no se le escuchó.

Como quieras.- Dije marchándome hacia otro lugar del aula.

Me fui a un lado apartado des de donde se podía observar bien el panorama. Aquello parecía que se hubiesen muerto y todo.

'Tampoco dramatices tanto hombre... ¢?? 

_Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno lo que tu digas_

Me acordé de Bill y Charlie y también me acordé de Perci, y de papá y de mamá y de la capulla de Ginny que ahora estaría en su cama durmiendo. En mi mente vi como Charlie sacaba su paquete de tabaco muggle, como cogía un cigarro, como sacaba un mechero y se ponía a fumar mientras miraba unos papeles de Gringotts. ¿Qué pasaría si fumara? ¿Me acabaría poniendo gris a causa de la nicotina? ¿O me aparecería un cigarro gigante que me seguiría a todas partes haciendo caras raras como el que sale en un anuncio de la televisión muggle? Solo había una forma de saberlo.

Cogí mi varita, e intenté conjurar un cigarro. Al primer intento no salió nada, al segundo salió un humillo gris tirando a blanco, y al tercero me salió un porro. No sé que era peor, si el tabaco que fumaba Charlie o lo que me había salido a mí. Daba igual.

Conjuré un mechero, que este si que me salió a la primera jeje.

Encendí el porro con algunas dudas en mi cabeza (Digo algunas por no decir millones). ¿Y si no era como lo que fumaba Charlie? ¿Y si era algo malo? ¿Y si no me salía el tío disfraza'o de cigarro y me salía una hierba? Me decidí y le metí una calada.

Al principio tosí bastante y me acabé tragando el humo. Me puse rojo de vergüenza y de que casi me ahogo por el maldito porro; pero aún así volví a probar. Esta vez no me entró un ataque de tos ni nada, lo hice bien. Saqué el humo por la boca y la nariz, aquello olía bastante bien. Me gustaba.

Comencé a darle caladas largas y profundas, aquello me estaba poniendo contento. Noté, con algunas dificultades (digo algunas por no decir muchas), como la sala se estaba llenando de humo y hacía muy buena olor.

Algún zagal entre la multitud de "muertos" durmientes se estaba despertando y se ponía de pie. Creo que era Harry.

"Hola Parry" – Dije algo sonriente.

"¿Te pasa algo Ron?"

"Se dice Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrron, no Gon" – Dije con un tono de estúpido del mil.

"¿Qué haces?"- Dijo acercándose a mí. Y resulta que no era Harry sino una chica de Slytherin tope maja que se llevaba de coña conmigo.

"Posh... toy aquí con mi amigüita la hierba. ¿Quieres?" – Dije que parecía que estaba borracho.- "Lo siento mucho Sarasa pero es que dishe que no quiere que la fumes tú. ¡Jódete Sharasa!"- Dije que parecía que lo decía con gusto y todo.

"Es Sara ¢??

"Lo que tu digas Sharasa" – Dije pegando la última calada al porro.- "¡Anda pero si se me ha acaba'o! Venga pues, ¿Qué hacemos?" – Pregunté que se me salió un gallo por el medio.

"Ron, tranquilo todo pasó"- Dijo acariciándome la cabeza como si fuera un perrito.

"No soy un shusho Sharasa" – Dije echando perdigones por todos lados.

"Y los perdigones pa' la guerra"- Dijo quitándose alguno que le dio en la cara.

"Sabes Sharasa, eres muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uapa"- Dije, noté (con más dificultades aún) como se puso rojita.- "¿Y sabes qué también eres la mujer más bella que e visto en mi vida?"- Vale, recordando mi itinerario de borracho, después del como una cuba, viene el romántico, y después viene el de decir todo lo que se me ocurra porque me da por ahí.

"Ron, me haces poner roja" – Dijo nerviosa y yo le planté el morreo del siglo.

Sé que se estremeció, sé que la incomodé, sé que no le gustó, sé que le sentó fatal el sabor de mi boca, sabía tantas cosas en aquellos momentos.... Lastima que se fuera todo a tomar por culo ya que me quedé dormido a medio morreo y allí nos quedamos, a medio batido de lengua y yo dormido.

**Fin Capítulo 1!!!!**

**Hola corazones! Estamos en corazón de verano! (xD) No me hagáis mucho caso, es que me siento _chof _y claro las cosas como son. Bueno al caso, ¿qué les pareció? Esto, le pasó a un amigo mío cuando lo probó (que conste que yo no fumo). Bueno lo narra Ron, es que a decir verdad, a penas me cae bien y bueno quise ponerlo así :P Que se joda un rato. **

**Bueno, opiniones, etc. etc ahí abajito donde pone GO! Y escribís lo que sea.**

**Muchos bechitos de chocolate (del que se come, amos a aclarar las cosas)!!!!!**


	2. La cuestión es comer ono?

**Olixxx!!! Aquí estoy otra vez :D Jeje, muy amable con el rr, se les agradece. ((Baya vená ma entrao... MARE DE DÉU!)) Bueno al caso, eso de por ahí abajo é el capítulo 2, ya sé que son tope cutres pero que queréis, el aburrimiento me afecta demasiado las pocas neuronas que me quedan....**

**Aquí ya no lo narra Ron, ahora es Mione :P jeje, me cae bien esta xica.**

_**2. La cuestión es comer o... ¿no?**_

No sé a lo que olía, pero ya no eran las habas. Abrí un poquillo los ojos, solo para ver una gota caer desde el techo directa a mi ojo izquierdo...

"¡Joder!"- Grité despertando a Draco, a Zabini, a Harry, a Ron (quien, por cierto, tenía los ojos rojísimos **¿Por qué será? XD**), a.... bueno ¡A! Resumiendo, a todo el mundo.

"¿Te pasa algo Granger?"- Me preguntó Zabini con una voz de muerto que no se la aguantaba.

"Que una gotita de los coj... digooooo que una gota me ha caído en el ojo. No es nada, perdón."- Dije rectificando, ya que una estudiante ejemplar con matrículas en todas partes no puede decir depende que palabras.

"Ibas a decir la gotitas de los cojones y no digas que no porque sé que es verdad"- Dijo Draco desde mi lado derecho, cerrando los ojos y rodeando mi cintura con su brazo izquierdo.

"Bueeeno, vale, sí. ¿Y qué? No creo que sea un delito, o... ¿sí?" – Y en cuanto acabé de decir el sí la puerta del aula se abrió, dando paso a el profesor Dumbledore.

"¡¿Qué tal están mis alumnos condenados aquí abajo?!"- Dijo el muy puñetero con una sonrisa de idiota.

"Oiga profesor, ya sabemos que disfruta haciéndonos sufrir pero es que esto ya es demasiado" – Comentó Ron con voz de borracho.

"¡Anda Ron! ¡Donde vas a parar! ¡Si yo no disfruto!"- Dijo irónica.

"Claro, claro..."- Dijo Harry apoyando a Ron.-"Eso dicen todos al principio..."

"Bueno, les vengo a dar buenas noticias"- Dijo el profesor calmándose y dejando de lado a la sonrisa estúpida.

"¿Podemos salir verdad profe a que sí? Sí, Blaise, sí. ¡Viva!"- Dijo Zabini cambiando la vo cuando dándole la gracia.

"No"- Y que las costillas le esperan en clase de transformaciones, que más mal no le ha podio dejar.- "Yo venía ha decirles que hemos descubierto la mini bomba fétida de 5 metros cuadrados que estaba ESCONDIDA en el Gran Comedor, y venía ha decirles que ya pueden cogerle cariño a esta aula que van a estar algún tiempecillo aquí dentro. ¿A que son buenas?"- Preguntó alegremente después de soltar el sermón.

"Pero profesor..."- Comencé a quejarme.

"Nada de peros señorita. Saben lo que hicieron y sabían que tendrían consecuencias"

"Pero, ¿al menos déjenos una par de habitaciones, un lavabo..."- Dije con el fin de conseguir algún bien.

"Como mucho camas y lavabo nada más"- Dijo seriamente.- "Ahora, me voy a armar la fiesta del siglo. Que se diviertan"- Dijo yéndose de nuevo.

"Bueno, por lo menos vamos ha conseguir un lavabo"- Dije mirando a todos con una inocencia colosal.

Un silencio de esos que a mí, personalmente, no me gustan se apoderó de la habitación. Unos nos mirábamos raros, otros con caras de sueño o de muerto que se parecían bastante... Al final Neville rompió el hielo con uno de sus más famosos ruidos estomacales.

"Y... ¿Cuándo se come aquí?"- Dijo tope rojo.

"Buena pregunta"- Dijo Dean.- "¿Alguna sugerencia?"

"¿A quién nos comemos primero?"- Dijo de golpe Ron.

"No seas sádico estúpido"- Dijo Draco recostándose en la pared.-

"¿Y el señor Draco soy-el-mejor-del-mundo Malfoy tiene alguna idea?"- Dijo Ron bastante enojado.

"¡Somos magos gilipollas! Podemos hacer todo lo que nos de la santa gana"- Dijo finalmente el rubio.- "Hermione, ¿puedes venir?"- Yo me acerqué a él.- "Pues eso lo que nos de la gana, como si quiero hacer esto – me dio el beso del millón- o esto"- Y me pegó la ostia del siglo.

Ante eso Ron corrió como pudo entre los que aún dormían y empezó a pelearse con Draco.

"¡Pero como te atreves a pegarle hurón!"- Dijo intentando ahogar a Draco cogiendole del cuello.

"¡Basta!"- Dije poniéndome entre los dos. Entonces recibí un puñetazo de Ron que iba hacia Draco.-"¡¿Pero tu eres tonto o te entrenas por las mañanas?!"- Grité enfurecida. Observé como todos los demás nos miraban expectantes, atónitos, parecían estatuas. Sobretodo Harry que tenía la boca muy abierta.

"Mione... Yo.. no quería darte"- **¿Por qué siempre dicen algo parecido cuando pasa algo así?**.

"Anda y vete a la mierda"- Dije con desdén.

"Vale sí, pero es que así no arreglamos lo de comer"- Intervino Harry, antes de que ocurriera otra catástrofe social>> .

"Es cierto"- Dijo Draco.-"Va, intentemos algo"

Todos cogimos las varitas y nos pusimos a conjurar cosas. Pero había cierto problemilla... Que las varitas no estaban y lo que habíamos cogido eran palos de fibra de vidrio. Así que nos podíamos comer los wilis sin varitas.

"¿Alguien quiere?"- Preguntó Harry sacando de vete tu a saber donde unas pocas botellas de ron.

Para ser sinceros, no dijimos que no, al principio yo me negué a tomar pero luego con la tonteria me enganché a beber.

Y ahora me acuerdo de esa canción que cantaban mis padres con mis tíos cuando se ponían borrachos... _Y llegaron las diez y las once, las doce, las una, las dos y las tres.... _Pero en vez de decir... _y agarrados al amanecer nos encontró la luna... _decían... _y bebiendo al amanecer nos pilló la abuela..._ Total parida del siglo pero se estaba bien. Y más si estoy cogida del tío más macizo que he conocido en mi vida, Draco Malfoy.

"Oye Hermione, no deberías beber tanto"- Me advertía de vez en cuando.

"Anda calla, que esto no hace mal alguno"- Y se me empezaron a caer los lagrimones.-"Fuiste un cabrón"

"Ya, ya Hermione. Todo pasó"- Me dijo cariñosamente. Observé el panorama... aquello era penoso, Harry llamaba a Ron: **_POTCHI _**y el muy imbécil iba ladrando y a cuatro patas dando saltitos. Lavander y Parvati habían comenzado un estriptis...- "Si sabes que yo te quiero"

"¿L-lo dices de verdad?"- Pregunté dejando a un lado la botella y dedicándome única y exclusivamente a mirar los ojos grises de mi rubio favorito.

"Pues claro, ¿alguna vez te he mentido?"

"Unas pocas"

"Esas no cuentan"

"Bueno pues si esas no cuentan... pues ninguna"

"Ves"

"No cuela"

"¿A no?"

"No"

"Vaya por dios. ¿Y por que no cuela?"

"Porque no"

"¿Pero por que no?"

"Porque lo dice Ginny, que me los pusiste con ella"

"Anda es verdad. Bueno pues... ¿Me perdonas? Prometo ser un nene bueno"

"Hummmm... ¡Vale!"- Que fácil soy de convencer cuando voy borracha madre mía.

Fin capítulo 2 

**Otra pesimidad pa la saca. Lo siento pero me salió pésimo!!!! Que maaaaaaaaaaaaaal!!! Que se le va ha hacer, mi mente no da para más sniff sniff; ¿Alguien se muestra voluntario a darme parte de la suya? E coña, bueno.... Pos las respuestas a EL rr, que solo era uno pero weno... ¡GASIAS BONI ! **

**Pos eso las respuestas:**

_**Boni: **¡Muchas gracias por el rr! Ha sio el único pero bueno da ya me conformo . Bueno pues... ya tienes acá el 2º capi, resumiendo, la parida ma penosa in the world._

_Bueno que si, muchos besos y espero que te agrade ste capitulo también ._

**Ya he acaba'o. Ejem ejem... Creo que me tengo que callar ya ¿no? Bueno pues... hasta el capítulo 3!**

**Muchos bechitus!!! **

**aTTe:**

**ChIvItA-BlAcK**


	3. ejem ¬¬

Ejem... bueno mejor empezar que antes acabaré. Bien, esto ni es un capítulo ni es nada, esto es que he estado pensando en las fiestas y eso y bueno que la historia esta no tiene punto coherente ni está bien ni na de eso asik... a la mierda!

Ya saben lo que dicen: año nuevo vida nueva; y eso lo voy ha hacer yo, he tenido una idea que quizá de resultado y no llegue a tan penoso concluyente.

Bueno, lamento haberles hecho perder el tiempo leyendo las chorradas que me han salido.

dwwww!! y hasta otra!! (se spera k mucho mejor k sto... � insertar suspiro... --)


End file.
